robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Daisy
Are we going to have a Daisy page? Does anyone know anything about it outside of its name and series? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :If we can find anything else about it, I'd say yes. 'Helloher (talk) 10:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I guess we should if there's any info. I'll check videos to see if there's any info when Phillipa looks at the robots in the pits. ManUCrazy 11:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, ManUCrazy just hyperlinked on the Binky page, so he obviously thinks someone else knows, or maybe he does himself. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::There is a TechnoGames competitor named Daisy, a walker resembling a cow. It looks like its at the technological era of the Third Wars, and looks like the type of robot that would break down irreparably. Can anyone vouch for this? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::The "Daisy" from Robot Wars had a round body that resembled a wheel hub, and its weapon was a "skipping rope", a large semicircle-shaped metal blade that was very similar to Arnold A Terminegger's axe. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's definitely not Daisy from Technogames. That thing was tiny. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I seem to remember Daisy in my mind, I'm going to have a go at drawing it or what I think it looks like. I'll get back to you as soon as I've done it. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Drawing Here is my rendition of what I seem to remember Daisy looking like, possibly from the magazine. Bare in mind I'm not the best drawer from memory. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :It looks like a handbag. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:10, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess, I should have made the outline a little clearer. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Screenshot Just got this screenshot from the opening of Heat C. This may come in handy. Hogwild94 18:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Brilliant. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome man! Hogwild94 18:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that's really good, nice work. Mr drawing kind of looks like it :P Llamaman201 (talk) 19:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Iron Daisy? Did Daisy fail to qualify for Series 4 as Iron Daisy? Madlooney 20:33, April 26, 2012 (UTC) That's what I thought too but we should find some evidence first. Badnik96 23:39, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::There were at least two other robot teams with "Daisy" in their name, so I can't take this as hard evidence. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, I think I heard this as well. By the way, the fact that there are 3 teams with the Daisy name doesn't really matter: Daisy Cutter only later fought in Series 7, and the Daisy Chopper team were trying to qualify for this series with Daisy Chopper. Besides, this was the series after Daisy withdrew, so it is likely to be Daisy with some improvements made. Datovidny (talk) 07:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Your logic makes sense. *Why would the Daisy Chopper team enter with two robots. What about the other version of Daisy chopper though? *However, Iron Daisy might just be a up graded Daisy. Sam (BAZINGA) 09:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Invertible? Daisy looks like it was invertible to me, does any one else think this? I'm asking this as it might have been a good fighter if it was invertible. Madlooney 10:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I see what you mean, with the big wheels. I doubt it though, the weaponry would suggest it isn't, and the bulgy body panels. Others may have a different opinion, so wait for them. Datovidny (talk) 16:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's certainly possible, as we know the arm went all the way round, and from the picture it looks like it might be capable. snowdog140 16:04, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Hang on a minute, you know when in Series 3, whilst Philippa would go through each robot in the pits before the line-up for Round 1 is shown, and how as she came to each robot, a small caption, with the robot's name and profile picture is there? Well, looking at Daisy's, there seems to be a really large "thing" above the wheels. So I strongly doubt that it's invertible. Datovidny (talk) 17:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Yep, seconded. I distinctly remember seeing the "thumbnail" picture in the episode of Daisy's completed form, and there was a polycarb cover over the wheels that blocked out any means of invertibility. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I just watched the vid and there is a cover on Daisy, thus it is not invertible. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Another thought, could the weapon double up as a scrimech? Sam (BAZINGA) 09:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Perhaps, but I wouldn't bother mentioning it on the article. Datovidny (talk) 10:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC)